TRAPPED
by IMMA-L0V3R
Summary: With Time running out and pepper dying in his arms how far will tony go to save her ***Inspired By Haytar96***(one of my favorite writers)


**Set after the Makulan invasion but tony never had extremis and Pepper Potts (Aka; rescue) also has a heart implant after being kidnapped and almost dying I may write the prequel to this in the near future of how she ended up with the implant**

"Hey Pep" said tony as she waked into armoury and have him a giant hug behind as he worked on the computer

"I've missed you" she pouted

"We just had a date last night"

"What is it wrong to miss your boyfriend?"

"No that's not what I'm saying"

"Well what did you mean?"

"Whitney"

"WHAT!" Pepper exclaimed

"Just the way she was so clingy and needy"

"And you think I'm clingy"

"No and just forget it just… just a bad memory anyway you're my girl pep you mean the world to me"

"Oh come here you big goon" Pepper pulled him into a kiss

Erhem interrupted Rhodey

As the two of them pulled apart

"Oh hey Rhode" they both sain innocently

"Hey tony I'm going out on patrol you coming"

"Na I'm going to finish these new upgrades on my suit call me if you need my help"

"Will do"

"Oh and you to while I'm gone try not to fornicate on everything in here"

"Rhodey" hey both yelled

"I'm going I'm going"

"Oh Tony tomorrow is my mum's birthday and I was wondering if I could take the rescue armour to California for the day"

"Sure thing pep it's your armour just let me know when you're heading back ok actually why don't I come I've never met your mum I'll shout both of you lunch how about that"

"You will never be able to meet her tony"

"Pep Have I done something wrong"

"Not tony it's just my mum…well…she…she died when I was five when she had a stroke I was the one who found her and my father was out on a mission and I stayed with her for 3 days before he came home and found us"

"Oh Pep I'm so sorry I didn't know I thought your mum and dad split up"

"Yeah that is what everyone thinks, you're the first person I have ever told but my dad never speaks about it but please promise me you won't tell ANYONE Tony"

"Of course I wouldn't say anything if you didn't want me to Pep you know that"

"Thank you tony I knew I could trust you"

Warning System Security breach from internal systems armoury lockdown initiated

"Tony what's going on"

"Someone's hacking the armoury systems"

Warning system breach data compromised complete system shutdown 2 seconds

All of the lights cut out and tony and pepper were standing there in the dark tony pulled out his phone and used it as a light

"I'll be back in a sec pep there are some torches in the store room"

"Hurry back tony"

"I'll be back in a sec pep"

"Found them"

As tony walked out of the store

"Now tony how about getting the power back on"

"Ahhh Pep to turn the power back on you have to do it from the outside and all the exits are sealed from armoury lock down"

"Just great now how do we get out of here"

"Don't worry Pep Rhodey will be back in about three hours then we get him to turn the power back on hey then I can reboot all the systems and unlock all the doors"

"Tony I can't wait that long"

"Whoever you have to meet can wait"

"That's not what I mean I have to recharge in 30 minutes Tony"

"What!"

"Well reason I came here is to recharge my implant"

"Pepper you should never it drop that low"

"I came here straight from collage"

"aarrhg Pep why didn't you charge it this morning"

"What are you taking about tony you saw me charging it this morning"

"First of all Pepper I wasn't here this morning I was sleeping and second your heart implant should at least 36 hours"

"It hasn't ever lasted that long since it was first installed; I thought that was its expected battery life you know"

"It's ok Pep you didn't know any different and I'm sorry for yelling I'm just afraid that I may lose you again"

Pepper gave tony a hug and kissed him "it will be ok we will get out of here" she whispered

"Pepper I'm not going watching you die"

"It will be alright tony you and we are already living on borrowed time if it wasn't for this tech I wouldn't have been able to spend all this time with you and being with you has been the best time in my life before I met you and Rhodey before you joined the tomorrow academy I was left out of everything and nobody ever talked to me and every time I tried to speak to them they just walked away tony you rescued me from a very dark place and that is why I fell for you and I investigated you and studied you and then I became to fall madly in love with you not your money or your armour or your good looks but you the honest loving caring selfless tony that I know and love"

"Pepper when I first met you I thought you were a bit crazy but I became quite fond of your quirkiness and promise me something that you will never lose that and your personality it is your defining character and your fiery attitude and the way you care for everyone else before you care for yourself and I have never had anyone I could trust more than you."

"Tony I love you"

Pepper pulled tony into a kiss and started making out and the rest of the world dissolved around them they were only pulled back to reality when pepper held her chest in pain and fell to the floor

"Tony I cough I'm sorry I cough L Love you"

"No pepper I'm sorry"

As Pepper passed out on the floor

"No I won't let you die like this even if I have to sacrifice myself"

Taking out core of her implant he swapped for his and after swapping them He passed out on the floor.

 **OMG what happens next will post as soon as possible. Anyway this if my first fanfic please let me know what you think**

 **BTW I am Australian so I will talking metric terms and we spell armor armour like the brittish**


End file.
